


we're soaring, flying

by lukevegas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, alot lol, but my friend asked sooo, cashton is more like a romantic bromance, group chats, group message, i love lashton but okay, ive never written muke, muke kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukevegas/pseuds/lukevegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum is an amazing song writer and ashton just wanted to watch spongebob with luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're soaring, flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



calum: were on a plaaaannee

michael: no

calum: in the skyyyy

ashton: shhhh

calum: in thE SKYYYYYYYYyyYyyYyYy

luke: dude shut up, spongbob lost gary

michael: i lost someone dear to me

michael: spongebob is now the most relaTABLE SHOW IN THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD

michael: yOUR SOUL MATE LEAVES YOU FOR SOMEONE OLDER

ashton: uhm. did i do something wrong

luke: baaaabbe we're just watching a show

michael: but u left me here with this dumb ass whos writing songs about this fucking plane

calum: heyy! theyre good songs. i should go solo with them

michael: please do

ashton: follow your dreams hun

michael: i can see you ashton.

ashton: ok...

michael: move.

michael: away.

luke: mikeyyyy stop itttttt

michael: i will when ashton learns about personal space.

lukey: hes not even that close to me

michael: calum do u not see how close your shaggy headed boyfriend is to my smoking hot bf

calum: mphf. i dont wanna talk 2 u mikey. u hurt my feelings

ashton: michael theres only one screen i hav to be a little bit close to him

michael: move tf ovr or i stg ill bash in that tv screen

luke: hey cal wanna switch seats

calum: yay ashy im gonna show u my new songs

ashton: cant wait cutie pie

michael: luuuukkeeyyyy i missd yeeewwwww

luke: missed you too

michael: stOP LAUGHING YOU DOUCHES

ashton: hOW DO WE NOT LAUGH WHEN THE FLIGHT ATTENDANT JUST SCOLDED YOU FOR PULLING LUKE ONTO YOUR LAP AND EATING HIS FACE OFF

calum: especially because she came due to coMPLAINTS OF MOANING OMFG

luke: oooo i saw that

michael: yeah i should report you guys for unnecessary pda

ashton: all i did was kiss him on the cheek

luke: lookd overly sexual to me

calum: it wasnt sexual it was just insanely cute bc ashton did it. u guys are jealous

luke: no michaels cuter

michael: no youre much cuter

luke: youre the cutesttttt

michael: your the most adorable cutest person in the whole wide world

luke: no im notttt

michael: i promise lukey u rrrrrr

luke: theres plenty if ppl cuter than me hun

michael: but you have amazing long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and pale pretty skin and sexy long legs and an amazing voice and really really realllly soft pink lips <3

luke: aww th

calum: wait. did he die. what happened to 'thank you"

ashton: turn around omg theyre kissing again

calum: lol michaels not punk rock hes too soft

luke: like my lippssss :)))) im speciallll

michael: yes u r v special

michael: calum im fucking hardcore af. youll see when luke trys to get up tomorrow

luke: what??

luke: ohhhh

luke: mikey thats naughty

michael: ;)))

calum: aww ashy fell asleep

calum: im gonna awkwardly cuddle him now gn

calum: dear god youre kissing again

**Author's Note:**

> this was different to write w muke lolzzz. but thanks for readingg


End file.
